


Złość natury

by Croyance



Series: 30 minut do piekła [100]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 100 drabbli w 100 dni - 2 edycja, 100d2v2, M/M, torba na głowę i za fandom
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 18:34:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14219241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Croyance/pseuds/Croyance
Summary: Kontynuacja "Niewinności"Prompt 43. Złość naturyAkcja "30 minut do piekła"





	Złość natury

**Author's Note:**

  * For [euphoria queen (euphoria814)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/euphoria814/gifts), [winchesters_soulmate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/winchesters_soulmate/gifts), [Satanachia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satanachia/gifts), [Nichiko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nichiko/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Niewinność](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14212827) by [Croyance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Croyance/pseuds/Croyance). 
  * In response to a prompt by [euphoria814](https://archiveofourown.org/users/euphoria814/pseuds/euphoria814) in the [30_minut_do_piekla](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/30_minut_do_piekla) collection. 



> **Prompt:**  
>  bezludna wyspa, a nas dwoje
> 
> 18.08.2016 - 20:00
> 
> W dodatku podpinam swój prompt z 3 kwietnia a mianowicie:  
> "Po długim spacerze po plaży idziesz popływać. Utknąłeś z powodu fal."
> 
> I tak, nie planowałam kontynuować "Niewinności", ale to jakoś samo się nasunęło. Proponuję na początku przeczytać pierwszy tekst, link w inspiracji

Bieg zawsze mu pomagał, gdy miał zbyt wiele na głowie. Po stresującym weekendzie w pracy, incydencie w sklepie i spotkaniu cholernie przystojnego nowego sąsiada, miał dość. Musiał ruszyć do rezerwatu i spożytkować choć trochę energii. Bo choć jego ADHD z wiekiem osłabło, to nadal przy zbyt wielu emocjach zaczynał chodzić po ścianach. Dodatkowo od czasu liceum nauczył się, że bieganie pozwala mu się odstresować, oczyścić umysł i zaznać chwili dla siebie. Choć teraz nie mógł na to narzekać, skoro jako jeden z nielicznym z ich starej paczki pozostał w mieście, a kontakt jakoś samoistnie się rozwiał.  
Spotkanie Dereka Hale oraz jego córki było czymś niespodziewanym i dostarczyło mu więcej rozrywki niż cokolwiek innego, przez ostatnie kilka tygodni. Oczywiście, gdy już pozbył się lęku przed zamknięciem w komisariacie. Nie często spotykało się młodych mężczyzn, którzy dobrowolnie chcieli zamieszkać w tej okolicy. Zapewne w domu czekała na niego żona z kolejnym, może jeszcze młodszym dzieckiem. I jak tylko ta dwójka wróciła do domu, śmiali się wszyscy z ich przygód. Tak, Stiles nie miał co liczyć na nic innego.  
Jedyny plus był taki, że Diana zdawała się go lubić. Więc może będzie miał jeszcze okazję z nimi porozmawiać? Oczywiście do czasu, aż nie odkryją jak wielkim niebezpieczeństwem było zadawanie się z nim. Każdy w tym mieście wiedział, że wszelkie kłopoty trzymały się właśnie jego. I każdy, kto miał choćby połowę mózgu trzymał się od niego z daleka, tak dla pewności. A przynajmniej tak kiedyś powiedziało mu kilka osób i to tłumaczyło dlaczego zawsze jest sam.  
Odetchnął głęboko i w końcu zatrzymał się na środku rezerwatu, tuż obok wielkiego jeziora, które jako nastolatek tak uwielbiał. Od dawna nie zapuszczał się w te tereny, nigdy jeszcze nie potrzebował aż tak męczącego biegu. W nagłym olśnieniu zaczął zdejmować ubranie, aż został w samych bokserkach. Nie kłopocząc się nawet złożeniem ciuchów zamoczył delikatnie nogę w jeziorze, jednak woda nie była tak zimna jak się spodziewał i od razu do niej wskoczył.  
Zawsze był zdziwiony jak czysta była tafla tego jeziora. Woda zdawała się być wprost przezroczysta, nie było z nim też żadnych ryb czy śmieci. Była doskonała do pływania, ale tylko jego to kusiło. Scott czy reszta licealnej paczki nie lubili się nawet tu zbliżać. Nigdy tego nie rozumiał, ale przestał pytać już dawno. A pływanie działało na niego jeszcze lepiej niż bieg. Zapominał o wszystkim, zanurzając głowę pod wodę, odcinał się od dźwięków lasu.  
Nie wiedział ile czasu tak pływał, jednak to co przykuło jego uwagę to nagłe poruszenie wody, które zaczęło utrudniać mu pływanie. Wynurzył się i zauważył dziwne, coraz silniejsze zmarszczki na tafli wody. Podpłynął do najbliższej wysepki, których jezioro na szczęście miało kilka i usiadł na niej, patrząc na swoje otoczenie z niedowierzaniem.  
Siedział właśnie na środku jeziora, otoczony wodą, a wokół niego pojawiały się coraz wyraźniejsze fale. Fale na jeziorze. Na pieprzonym jeziorze w pieprzonym rezerwacje. Czy to można jakoś normalnie wyjaśnić? To. Było. Jezioro. Oddychając coraz szybciej, szukał wyjścia z tej sytuacji, ale trudno było mu wymyślić cokolwiek. To nie powinno się zdarzyć, ale na co innego mógł liczyć ze swoim szczęściem. Kłopoty zawsze się go trzymały, to dlatego musiał być sam.  
Starał się nie wpadać w panikę, ale czuł jakby jego serce miało zaraz wyrwać mu się z klatki piersiowej. I tyle z odstresowania się.  
\- Potrzebujesz może pomocy? - Usłyszał nagle krzyk, który dobiegał z najbliższego brzegu.  
Nie spodziewał się jednak, że gdy spojrzy w tamtą stronę, ujrzy Dereka Hale'a przyglądającego mu się, jakby był jakimś okazem w zoo.  
\- Tak- odkrzyknął. - Mała pomoc byłaby wybawieniem.  
\- A wyjaśnisz mi jak to możliwe, że pojawiły się fale na jeziorze? - Pytał, w tym samym czasie rozbierając się.  
\- Sam chciałbym wiedzieć...  
Stilinski z niedowierzaniem patrzył na niemal nagiego mężczyznę z boskim ciałem, który bez problemu dostał się do niego i usiadł obok.  
\- Wszystko w porządku? - spytał, mierząc go wzrokiem.  
\- Będzie, jak tylko dostanę się na brzeg. A ty co tu robisz? - spytał podejrzliwie.  
\- Mieszkam niedaleko. Staram się zapoznać z rezerwatem, by nie gubić się tu za każdym razem, gdy wyjdę na spacer. A ty, co tu robisz?  
\- Biegałem, a potem pomyślałem, że dobrym pomysłem jest popływać. Jednak wcześniej jezioro było spokojne, nie mam pojęcia w jaki sposób pojawiły się na nim fale...  
\- Ja też nie, a bardzo chciałbym to wiedzieć – przyznał. - Ruszamy na brzeg?  
\- Tak, ale nie wiem czy dam radę. Dobrze pływam, ale mam swoje ograniczenia – uprzedził.  
\- O to nie musisz się bać, pomogę ci w razie potrzeby.  
I tak też zrobił, gdy jakaś zabłąkana fala mocniej uderzyła w młodszego chłopaka, pomógł mu płynąć dalej, jakby dla niego była to błahostka. Gdy w końcu dostali się na brzeg, Stiles odetchnął z ulgą. Tak jak lubił pływać, to doświadczenie zapewne przekreśliło jego zapędy na kilka kolejnych tygodni. Ale serio, fale na jeziorze?  
\- Nawet nie wiem jak mam ci dziękować za ratunek. Pewnie gdyby nie ty, siedziałbym i marzł na tej wysepce, aż do zapadnięcia zmroku, licząc, że jezioro jednak się uspokoi.  
\- Zauważyłem, że z tym mieście lubią dziać się dziwne rzeczy. I jakoś po raz kolejny to ty jesteś w to zamieszany, czyżby zastępca Parrish miał rację? - spytał z uśmiechem.  
\- Jego zdanie podziela połowę miasta, więc tak, zapewne ma on rację – przyznał, zwieszając głowę. Jego szansę na jakikolwiek kontakt z tym mężczyzną właśnie wyparował, nawet jeśli miałaby być to zwykła znajomość. - Nie wiem tylko jak teraz mogę ci się odwdzięczyć za ratunek.  
\- Przyjdź do nas na kolację, o ile oczywiście ci to pasuje, i opowiedz o tych ciekawych przypadkach w Beacon Hills. Chyba powinienem wiedzieć na co się piszę, by w przyszłości wiedzieć czego unikać – zaproponował.  
\- Inni powiedzieliby, że wystarczy unikać mnie, a ma się w miarę spokojne życie – odparł od razu Stiles ze wstydem.  
\- Sam też przyciągam kłopoty, więc to raczej by mnie nie ustrzegło.  
\- A twoja żona nie będzie miała nic przeciwko? - wolał upewnić się chłopak.  
\- Nie mam żony. Przeprowadziłem się tu ze swoją siostrą Laurą, a ona na pewno nie będzie miała nic przeciwko.  
W Stilesie zapalił się mały płomyk nadziei i z lekkim uśmiechem pokiwał głową. W końcu co szkodzi spróbować.

**Author's Note:**

> Kto by pomyślał, że to już mój setny tekst do akcji "30 minut do piekła"... Jak to szybko leci...


End file.
